Papá
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Emma le tenía un cariño muy inocente a Chat Noir, pero aun así no era tonta.


**Soy una de esas chicas que se parecen más a su bromista padre a su sería madre (¡y a mucha honra!) y que casi siempre vuelve loca a su progenitora por eso XD ¡Perdón mamá, no lo hago con intención! Owo**

 **Así que a raíz de mi "feliz" vida familiar terminé escribiendo esto CX**

* * *

 **— PAPÁ —**

* * *

Existen varias leyendas urbanas acerca de los niños cuando son recién nacidos. Por ejemplo, si la madre está embarazada de un niño se convierte en una mujer hiperactiva en esos nueve meses, mientras que si está esperando a una niña se vuelve una mujer mucho más tranquila. Se dice que los niños se parecen más a sus madres y que nacen prácticamente enamorados de ellas. Mientras que las niñas son gotas de agua de sus padres y los aman y admiran hasta el infinito y puede que más allá.

Marinette no sabía que decir al respecto, pues estando embarazada de Emma no paraba quieta, y no precisamente con motivos, sin embargo, ahora que estaba esperando a Louise, su primer niño, se había vuelto una mujer más serena de lo que podría haber sido nunca.

Sin embargo, y para un poco de envidia de su parte, aunque no lo admitiera, Emma estaba prácticamente enamorada de su padre de los pies a la cabeza. Aun así, no lo estaba de la forma en la ninguno hubiera deseado.

— ¡Yo soy Kitty Noir, la heroína purrrrrrfecta malvados, y voy a hacer palitos de pescado con vosotros! —gritó la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, enfundada dentro de su posesión más preciada, su disfraz de Chat Noir hecho a medida por su madre, corriendo de un lado para otro del salón, fingiendo que estaba luchando contra villanos invisibles— ¡Cataclism! ¡Unlucky Sin! ¡Jamas me venceréis en ninguna de mis siete vidas! ¡Jajaja! —la niña le dio una patada a uno de sus osos de peluche, tirándolo al suelo y puso un pie encima suyo— Al final te vencí, Teddy Bear.

En eso Emma, o Kitty Noir, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su madre, que no hacía más que verla jugar a los héroes con una sonrisa en el rostro (y grabándolo todo con una cámara escondida, solo para la posteridad, y para mandárselo a sus orgullosos abuelos), y se acercó al abultado vientre donde descansaba su futuro hermano menor.

— ¡Vamos Lordbug, te toca a ti purificar el akuma!

En respuesta, el bebé neonato dio unas cuantas pataditas a lo que Marinette rió y Kitty Noir suspiró resignada.

— ¡Esa es tu respuesta para todo! —se quejó la niña gato, alejándose de su "inútil" compañero de batallas, con los cachetes hinchados y los brazos cruzados.

Se había puesto de morros tan fácilmente. Marinette río todavía más acariciando su vientre.

— Lordbug todavía no ha nacido Kitty Noir —dijo sonriendo—, tienes que darle tiempo.

— ¡Lordbug es un tonto! —canturreó la niña, haciéndole a su madre oídos sordos— ¡Y Chat Noir es un Dios, la la la la!

Pues sí, Emma nunca se había interesado por el trabajo de costura de su madre o el modelaje de su padre. De hecho desde muy pequeña su única afición habían sido los Súper héroes, había seguido fervientemente a los héroes de París desde que era un bebé y jamás se preguntó porque siempre se quedaba con el tío Nino y la tía Alya cuando estos entraban en acción, ni en donde se habrían metido sus padres. De hecho, a pesar de ser una niña pequeña, parecía que Emma era bastante independiente y estaba desprendida de sus padres. Nunca mostró casos de mamitis o papitis aguda, más bien pasaba de ellos, hasta que se descubrió como fiel fan incondicional de Chat Noir.

Adrien estaba muy emocionado cuando su pequeña princesa le dijo con los ojos brillantes: "papi, de mayor yo quiero ser como Chat Noir, ¿puedo, puedo?", pero aun seguía doliéndole que su hija girara la mirada aburrida, cada vez que hablaban de moda.

— Al menos como tu alter ego te tiene en un pedestal —se quejó Marinette a su esposo—. A mi ni eso, ¡y eso que yo le cambié los pañales!

Aun así Adrien seguía intentando tener la atención de su hija para sí, y si como un modeló internacional no podía lograrlo, ya sabía como.

Fue en ese momento, cuando cierto gato negro apareció por la ventana del salón.

— ¡Hola, My Ladies~~! Hace una tarde purrrrrrfecta, ¿no es así? —dijo Chat Noir al entrar en la estancia.

Marinette se quedó mirando sorprendida al héroe con el que estaba casada durante unos segundos, para luego lanzarle una mirada aun más explicita que un "yo te mato", mientras que la pequeña se había quedado con la boca abierta por unos segundos, y ahora parecía ser presa de un ataque fangirl.

— ¡Kyyyyyaaa! —gritó la pequeña— ¡Chat Noir en persona, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Mira, mamá, es Chat Noir!

Y entonces la pequeña gatita saltó a los brazos de su héroe de forma impulsiva, el cual pudo atraparla en el aire de milagro, y se restregó contra su pecho ronroneando como si de una verdadera gata se tratase.

— Ya lo veo, ¡que bien! —dijo Marinette fingiendo alegría, aun mirando a su marido felino con ojos como cuchillas, el cual pasó saliva dándole a su esposa una mirada de gatito degollado que parecía decir, "por favor, entiendeme" mientras disfrutaba de los primeros cariños que le daba sus princesa más pequeña. La heroína suspiró— Emma, mi vida...

— ¡Soy Kitty Noir! —exclamó la niña a su madre, para luego volver su vista de ojos soñadores hacía Chat Noir— Soy Kitty Noir.

Chat rió y le revolvió la cabeza de cabello negro (con cuidado de no desprenderle las orejitas del cabello) y después de posarla en el suelo, le besó la mano.

— Encantado de conocerte, My Lady~.

— ¡Me ha dicho My Lady! —exclamó la pequeña, encantada— ¡Le has oído mamá, me ha dicho My Lady!

Marinette, viendo la felicidad más plena en los ojos de su pequeña, suspiró, resignada a cortarle la cabeza a su gato, y contagiarse un poco de la felicidad de su hija.

— Kitty Noir, cielo —comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no le pides al bueno de Chat que te de un autógrafo?

Chat miró a su esposa con ojos de "no me hagas esto, ¡sabes lo mal que escribo con los guantes!", mientras que a la pequeña le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Sí, autógrafo, autógrafo! —y se fue corriendo de la sala a buscar un boli y papel.

— ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? —se quejo Marinette a su esposo.

— Tenía que hacerlo, princesa —dijo el gato simplemente, aun disfrutando de la atención de su hija.

— ¡Casi haces que le de un ataque!

— Sí, de fangirlismo por mi —dijo señalándose a si mismo—. Lo que pasa es que estás celosa, bichito.

¡Y aun por encima se regocijaba a su costa!

Le habría estrangulado si no fuera porque Emma llegó de vuelta en ese momento.

Chat sudó la gota gorda para hacerlo, pero logró escribir un autógrafo bonito con un boli fluorescente verde para su princesa.

La niña no apartó la mirada de los ojos felinos de su héroe en todo momento. Cuando al fin tuvo la hoja entre sus manos como si fuera su posesión más valiosa (y lo era), sonrió con toda la cara y besó la mejilla del héroe con gran agradecimiento.

— Gracias, papá —exclamó la niña con toda naturalidad, para volver a irse a guardar tan preciado tesoro.

Ambos padres se quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Lo sabía? —le preguntó Adrien a su esposa, estando tan sorprendido como ella.

— ¡Sí, lo sabía! —contestó la niña exclamando desde otra a habitación— ¡Kitty Noir lo sabe todo porque ella es una heroína purrrrrrfecta!

Después de salir del estupor de descubrir que habían sido pillados por su pequepa desde hace tiempo, Chat Noir comenzó a reír como un idiota, mientras que Marinette suspiró.

— Ya está de nuevo hablando de ella misma en tercera persona... —se quejó, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emma podría ser inocente, pero no era tonta. En otras palabras, una digna hija de Ladybug.

La heroína acarició su abultado vientre, con ojos de amor.

— Supongo que yo podré contar con que tú seas mi fan número uno... Lordbug.

En respuesta, recibió unas leves pataditas, y Marinette decidió creer que eso había sido como un "no lo dudes".

Sonrió, sí, era una madre feliz después de todo.


End file.
